62studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Lina
Lina and Gina are major villains and the penultimate bosses in Succubus Puttel. They are the daughters of the succubus queen Bosewicht and the older sisters of Ella. Appearance Lina and Gina are identical twins, having the same appearance aside from their clothing. They have long white hair, red eyes, pale skin and voluptuous figures. They wear skimpy clothing that resembles two-piece swimsuits, feather capes, garters (a single garter each) and high heels, all with white as the predominant colour. They also wear golden tiaras. The differences are in the colour of certain articles of clothing (the hem of the cloak, the garter and the soles of the shoes are black for Lina and red for Gina) and the side on which they are worn (Lina wears her tiara and garter on the right, Gina on the left). Personality Note: The following sections include information from untranslated sources, and are subject to change. History Background When they were children, Lina and Gina bullied their younger sister Ella for wanting a normal life. Succubus Puttel When Azreth attempts to leave the Village of Beginning, Lina and Gina appear before him in the form of chickens. They tell him to stay inside to avoid being abducted by succubi like the other villagers. Azreth nevertheless decides to investigate. Lina points out that the humans taken to the party will be killed by succubi, while Gina comments on how humans are interesting. Lina seemingly relents and decides to help Azreth (in gameplay terms, by acting as a healer and save point). Just after Azreth leaves the village, he encounters a Red Succubus who is too powerful for him to defeat. Afterwards, Lina gives him the Succubus Bird Feather (淫魔鳥の羽), an item that he can use to strengthen himself when fighting succubi, and expresses hope that he will find his sister. Throughout Azreth's journey, Lina appears in numerous places around the world. If talked to, she comments on the area she's currently in. Eventually, Azreth reaches Cinderella Castle and fights Ella. If Azreth decides to spare Ella, and has also read Ella's letter and viewed all seven crystals, Lina and Gina teleport in. They declare that they will take care of the situation. Ella asks them to stop, only for them to begin attacking her with magic. They mention to Azreth that his parents weren't killed by Ella but instead by the succubus queen. Eventually, they kill Ella. Lina and Gina then introduce themselves. They comment on the hatred Azreth is showing them and say they'll fight him upstairs in their true forms. They teleport away. Azreth then confronts and defeats them. Lina and Gina are surprised at their loss, but claim that Azreth won't be able to beat their mother and that their mother will be able to revive them. Profile Skills Strategy The main challenge to this battle comes from an external factor: namely, the number of times you've used the Succubus Bird Feather. Lina and Gina become more powerful based on this number. It is therefore best to never use the feather at all. If you've already used it, you can reset the number of uses to 0 by talking to a certain NPC found in any of the Hidden Rooms. However, doing so also resets your level to 1, so it is still best to never use the feather. For the battle itself, Lina and Gina can do considerable damage as their attacks hit twice. It's a good idea to keep yourself at a higher threshold of Vigor than you normally would, just to be safe. To defeat the twins, use Pussy attacks. Gallery Lina & Gina smiling.png Category:Succubus Puttel characters Category:Succubus Puttel bosses Category:Succubi